5geniusfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Propuesta Final
1. Título del Proyecto "Programa de Capacitación dirigido a los docentes de la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo - Ecuador, para el uso de las Tecnologías de Información y Comunicación (TIC´s) en el proceso de enseñanza aprendizaje". 2. Introducción En Riobamba, las instituciones tanto fiscales como particulares han implementado sus laboratorios de informática, su salón de audiovisuales y cuentan con servicio de internet; pero muchas ocasiones, estos importantes servicios son subutilizados; los laboratorios se utilizan solo para las clases de informática, el salón de audiovisuales para proyectar una película, documental o revisar diapositivas; y al servicio de internet está limitado para las computadoras de las respectivas oficinas; surge así el interés de la optimización de recursos; en concordancia con la actualización tecnológica aplicada a la educación; de ahí la importancia de la capacitación en tecnologías de información y comunicación. El uso pertinente de la tecnología implica el aprovechamiento de todo tipo de aplicaciones educativas, siendo las TIC los medios y no fines; convirtiéndose en herramientas y materiales de construcción del conocimiento, desarrollo de habilidades, formas de aprendizaje, dentro de un proceso pedagógico; de ahí la importancia del proyecto de capacitación en el Uso Correcto de las TIC para la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo de la ciudad de Riobamba. 3. El Problema 3.1 ¿Cómo el uso de la Tic´s produce efectos significativos en el proceso enseñanza aprendizaje el Pensionado "Olivo" de la ciudad de Riobamba en Ecuador? AMIGOS, me parece pertinente que ante lo investigado coloquemos en este punto otras preguntas más: ¿Cuáles son los contenidos adecuados para el programa de capacitación dirigido a los docentes de la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo - Ecuador, para el uso de las Tecnologías de Información y Comunicación (TIC´s) en el proceso de enseñanza aprendizaje? ¿Cuáles son los recursos que se manejarán en el programa de capacitación dirigido a los docentes de la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo - Ecuador, para el uso de las Tecnologías de Información y Comunicación (TIC´s) en el proceso de enseñanza aprendizaje? (Geno) 3.2 Antecedentes El transcurrir de la educación desde la sociedad de la información hasta la sociedad del conocimiento, ha incidido de manera significativa en todos los niveles del mundo educativo. Como señala Castell (2002), la sociedad del conocimiento está caracterizada porque en ella las condiciones de generación de conocimiento y procesamiento de información han sido sustancialmente alteradas por una revolución tecnológica denominada Tecnologías de la Información y la Comunicación (TIC), las cuales suponen transformaciones en los modelos educativos, en los usuarios de la formación y en los escenarios donde ocurre el aprendizaje. En este sentido, las instituciones educativas deben atender con urgencia una de las demandas sociales más preponderantes en la actualidad, la incorporación efectiva en el uso de las TIC como mediadoras de los procesos de aprendizaje en los estudiantes, además de una revisión y replanteamiento de los modelos educativos implementados hasta ahora. Es por ello, que el docente en su práctica y desempeño profesional debe tener competencias como son el facilitar que sus estudiantes apliquen tecnologías y se apropien de un saber hacer con las TIC para acompañar los procesos pedagógicos, relacionales y comunicacionales como de gestión, desarrollo personal y social, es por esto, que la UNESCO (2008), en los Estándares de Competencias de TIC para los Docentes, explica que las TIC exigen nuevas pedagogías y nuevos planteamientos en la formación docente. Lograr la integración de las TIC en el aula dependerá de la capacidad de los docentes para estructurar el ambiente de aprendizaje de forma no tradicional, fusionar las TIC con nuevas pedagogías y fomentar clases dinámicas en el plano social, estimulando la interacción cooperativa, el aprendizaje colaborativo y el trabajo en grupo. En particular, en Ecuador, el Sistema Educativo el cual tiene como finalidad formar ciudadanos, hombres y mujeres que participen activamente en las transformaciones que el país requiere para su desarrollo y para su inserción en la comunidad internacional, se ha establecido como función fortalecer el talento humano para fomentar la ciencia, la tecnología y la innovación de manera de generar mayor productividad y competitividad que contribuyan al desarrollo sustentable del país (MEC, s/f). Es por esto, que dentro de las políticas contempladas en el Plan Decenal de Educación 2006-2015 ha establecido estrategias para mejorar el equipamiento en las instituciones educativas con adecuados recursos físicos y tecnológicos así como también propiciar el desarrollo profesional. En concreto, la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo en la provincia de Chimborazo cuyo principio filosófico es: “Educamos en el principio para un futuro mejor” y su Lema es “Disciplina Trabajo y Moral”, tiene como propósito fundamental ofrecer una educación de excelencia académica, que educa y forma a sus niños y jóvenes enfocados pedagógicamente en la formación integral y competitiva, encaminados en valores, con espíritu triunfador y amor a la naturaleza. Cuenta con un equipo de docentes con sensibilidad al cambio social, que demuestran disposición para el trabajo en equipo y pretenden ser orientadores y facilitadores del aprendizaje, con capacidad para analizar y aplicar innovaciones pedagógicas, técnicas y grupales. En tal sentido, el plantel ha propiciado que los maestros utilicen las TIC para el fortalecimiento del aprendizaje, sin embargo, actualmente está limitado a la utilización del proyector para el desarrollo de las clases, debido en parte al desconocimiento de las potencialidades de las TIC´s. Por esta razón y en virtud que la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo está en una etapa de experimentación en lo que se refiere a la utilización de tecnologías, se plantea la necesidad de realizar un programa de capacitación docente en el uso de las TIC, a fin de fomentar que el docente sea un creador de situaciones con medios innovadores que permitan al alumno lograr cambios de conducta y el desarrollo de habilidades necesarias. 4. Objetivos de la Investigación 4.1 Objetivo General Diseñar un programa de capacitación dirigido a los docentes de la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo - Ecuador, para el uso de las Tecnologías de Información y Comunicación (TIC´s) en el proceso de enseñanza aprendizaje. 4.2 Objetivos Específicos 4.2.1 Diagnosticar (Determinar) el nivel de conocimiento que poseen los docentes de la unidad educativa Pensionado Olivo con respecto al uso de la Tics en el proceso de enseñanza aprendizaje. 4.2.2 Definir (Estructurar) los contenidos y recursos del programa de capacitación en TIC´s acorde a las necesidades particulares de los docentes del Pensionado Olivo. 4.2.3 Evaluar la Propuesta del Programa de Capacitación para establecer correctivos para futuros proyectos. 5. Justificación El acceso a las tecnologías de la Información, TIC´s, posibilita el suplir en una parte importante el aislamiento en la que los procesos educativos se dan en los países latinoamericanos como el Ecuador. Estar conectados a internet, posibilitará a todos los componentes del sistema educativo acceder al conocimiento. A los maestros, les permitirá integrarse a redes de maestros internacionales, conocer experiencias educativas nuevas en otros países, acceder a información valiosa que aportará al enriquecimiento de su profesión, entre otras tantas ventajas. A los alumnos les posibilitará acceder entre otros lugares a bibliotecas escolares, libros, revistas, enciclopedias, mapas, laboratoiros virtuales, etc, etc. Por otro lado, el mercado de trabajo de los futuros profesionales, es cada vez más exigente y por tanto, más especializado en cuanto a la gestión de TIC´s, por lo que los centros educativos tienen el deber de ponerse a tono con las necesidades tecnológicas de conocimiento que tienen los estudiantes de hoy y profesionales del mañana. Toda institución educativa que se precie de estar comprometida con el desarrollo humano de su país, no puede quedarse al margen de incorporar las TIC en sus sistemas escolares, pues los ambientes de aprendizaje con una gestión adecuada de TIC´s, les posibilitará elevar sustancialmente los niveles de aprendizaje y el desarrollo de competencias de sus estudiantes. Pero para avanzar hacia la consecución de tan valiosos logros, es necesario contar con el equipamiento de hardware, software y acceder a servicios como el Internet; inversión inicial que cada vez más instituciones la están haciendo, como es el caso de la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo. No obstante lo anterior, todo el equipamiento sería inútil si el personal docente, no está adecuadamente capacitado, vale decir, si los profesores no han adquirido las habilidades de uso de hardware, software y el uso, manejo y producción de contenidos tanto en la Web como en los medios digitales en general, entre otras destrezas tecnológicas, dicho en otras palabras: “Las nuevas tecnologías exigen que los docentes desempeñen nuevas funciones y también, requieren nuevas pedagogías y nuevos planteamientos en la formación docente” (Makrakis, V., 2005. “Training teachers for new roles in the new era: Experiences from the United Arab Emirates ICT program”, en Actas de la Tercera Conferencia Panhelénica sobre Didáctica de la Informática, Corinto-Grecia. De allí la gran importancia de implementar programas de capacitación docente institucional en la gestión de TIC que colaboren en la evolución de los procesos educativos Un proceso de capacitación docente efectivo, debe estructurarse acorde a los objetivos propuestos, con la integración de quienes son partícipes, tanto los oferentes como los beneficiarios; además debe contar una normativa establecida, con acuerdos claros y los recursos necesarios. Así, la unidad educativa Pensionado Olivo, con 53 años al servicio de la educación, cuenta con autoridades que están comprometidas con el mejoramiento, saben que si están en la línea del cambio podrán competir con otras instituciones particulares, fiscomisionales y fiscales ; de la misma forma los docentes, que tienen una edad promedio de 38 años, son profesionales jóvenes dispuestos al reto de implementar recursos y herramientas virtuales para los procesos de interaprendizaje. Un aspecto muy importante, es que sus estudiantes cooperan en los proyectos que emprende la institución, demostrando compromiso y pertenencia; y son ellos quienes apoyan el uso de las TIC. Además la Unidad Educativa cuenta con un moderno laboratorio equipado con 25 máquinas y un salón de audiovisuales, que están a cargo de los docentes del área de informática, quienes se muestran predispuestos a cooperar con el proyecto de capacitación. También cuentan con su página web. 6. Marco Teórico 6.1 Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo HISTORIA INSTITUCIONAL “Esta Institución Educativa lleva el nombre de PENSIONADO “OLIVO”; pensionado, porque fue el primer centro educativo particular laico fundado en esa época, y “Olivo” en honor al apellido de su Fundador, el distinguido Profesor Humberto Aurelio Olivo Villalta, quien junto a su esposa Rosita Arrieta crean la institución el 14 de septiembre de 1956. La enseñanza impartida tiende a desterrar el memorismo, impulsar el razonamiento gracias a la promoción de una educación integral. Su Principio Filosófico es: “Educamos en el principio para un futuro mejor”; y el lema que rige a esta Institución: “Disciplina Trabajo y Moral”. El 30 de agosto de 1984, con miras a expandir sus servicios a la ciudadanía capitalina, se crea el Colegio Pensionado Bilingüe “Fidel Olivo” en Quito, regentado por la maestra Nelly Olivo Arrieta. El 04 de septiembre del 2001, mediante acuerdo # 0987, en Riobamba se crea la Sección Media, con el Octavo, Noveno y Décimo años básicos; sumándose en los siguientes periodos lectivos los siguientes año de Bachillerato, hasta completar la sección secundaria. El impulso a la cultura es fundamental, se recuerdan los sendos certámenes públicos anuales organizados por los fundadores organizaron, las publicaciones de textos en las área de Lenguaje e Historia, desatándose la “Gramática Estructura y Moderna”, la “Historia Crítica del Ecuador”, y la “Historia del Descubrimiento de América hasta la República”, obteniendo de todas estas obras resultados positivos como herramienta de trabajo de la educación moderna. Esta Institución ha fomentado el deporte en sus educandos, es así que por varios años consecutivos fue campeón inter-escolar de Atletismo, y destacándose en otras disciplinas deportivas; en le campo Artístico Cultural sobresalió con la presentación de distintos Festivales. En el año 2007 el Centro Educativo celebró sus BODAS DE ORO, con una infinidad de eventos, culturales y sociales; incluso su Pabellón, como símbolo institucional fue condecorado por el Ilustre Municipio de Riobamba. El nuevo campus adquirido por su propietaria, Inés Olivo, ubicado en la vía a Santa Cruz, km 1½ y la creación de la sección pre-básica, han fortalecido indudablemente la Unidad Educativa; a esto se suma, de acuerdo a la información proporcionada por el Lic. Juan Parco, secretario, el desenvolvimiento profesional de su cuerpo docente y administrativo, que educa y forma a sus niños y jóvenes enfocados pedagógicamente en la formación integral y competitiva, encaminados en valores, con espíritu triunfador y amor a la naturaleza. VISIÓN INSTITUCIONAL Ser una comunidad educativa respaldada por organizaciones gubernamentales y no gubernamentales, gracias a su rendimiento académico, el fortalecimiento de valores, la identidad cultural; el impulso a la capacidad creativa y la criticidad, propiciando el cabal conocimiento de la realidad nacional para lograr la integración y la interacción social, para fortalecer el liderazgo democrático de todos quienes pertenecen a la institución, para apoyar el mejoramiento de la educación, aplicando un modelo educativo eminentemente constructivista, adaptado a las necesidades del entorno, que parte desde un ambiente, una infraestructura y equipamiento para el desarrollo integral. PERFILES: SABER CONOCER: Y Dominar el lenguaje matemático y computacional y los utiliza para comprender los contenidos científicos y tecnológicos y para apoyar favorablemente sus desempeños. SABER SER: Poseer principios de honradez, responsabilidad y respeto hacia si¬ mismo y hacia los demás. Participa activa, creativa y responsablemente en la construcción de la vida y del desarrollo humano propio y de los demás. SABER HACER: Y utilizar sus conocimientos científicos y tecnológicos para la comprensión de diversos eventos científicos y para la resolución de problemas generales y específicos. Demuestra capacidad para desempeñarse con eficiencia, eficacia y calidad. SABER COMPARTIR: Y practicar los principios de solidaridad y equidad en su relación con los demás. SABER EMPRENDER: Y demostrar capacidad para estructurar respuestas inmediatas y mediatas, claras y objetivas ante situaciones de reto. PERFIL GENERAL DEL ESTUDIANTE. Manifestar hábitos de orden, cuidado personal, higiene física y mental en todas las manifestaciones de relaciones sociales dentro y fuera de la institución. Aplicar en forma práctica los contenidos científicos, teóricos de las ciencias encaminados a solucionar necesidades de la vida diaria. Con el estudio comparativo de otras realidades mundiales el docente valorará nuestra diversidad geográfica y con conocimiento de causa fomentará la vigilancia por el respeto, protección y cuidado de los recursos naturales, consiente que es patrimonio del estudio ecuatoriano. PERFIL ESPECÍFICO DEL ESTUDIANTE. Nuestra Institución educativa tiene como perfil propiciar la práctica de valores, que conlleve a un aprendizaje significativo. Cri¬tico, creativo y solidario. Desarrolla técnicas de trabajo grupal y autoaprendizajes para lograr que nuestros alumnos sean críticos, analíticos. Proporcionar técnicas activas de estudio y desarrollar la investigación educativa. Incentivar la práctica intensiva de reflexiones y acciones. Identificar y explicar los fenómenos físicos y químicos, espontáneos e inducidos que actúan como agentes de cambios en la naturaleza. Formar en los estudiantes la construcción y la utilización de los conocimientos teóricos para aplicarlos con practicidad en la vida diaria. Utilizar la tecnología existente en el medio, relacionando con la ciencia y su utilización al servicio de la sociedad. Capacitar y estimular a los alumnos a formar pequeñas industrias que le sirven de fuente económica. Aplicar los conocimientos sobre síntesis orgánica, base del desarrollo industrial y económica (económico, por concordancia) del país. Fomentar la coeducación y la equidad de género, aprovechando oportunidades, calidad y oferta como respuesta a los intereses poblacionales. Recoger toda la riqueza intelectual y afectiva que aporta al trabajo científico. Cultor de valores morales, cívicos, religiosos, sociales. Conocedor de sus deberes y derechos. Diálogo, dinámico y participativo. Preocupado de su formación integral. Tener dominio de conocimientos, habilidades, y actitudes esenciales para su nivel educativo. PERFIL DE LOS MAESTROS. DIMENSIÓN PERSONAL. Mesurado, preocupado de ayudar a solucionar las dificultades. Paciente y metódico ante las reiteradas equivocaciones. Predispuesto siempre a guiar. Crítico y constructivo. Responsable en todo sentido. Moral y culto Consejero sincero ante los cuestionamientos que puedan presentarse. Comprensible y metódico ante los fracasos. Animador permanente para motivar a superar dificultades. Justo en el reconocimiento de virtudes y observación humana de los errores. DIMENSIÓN SOCIAL. Relacionarse fraternamente y solidariamente con sus semejantes. Demostrar actitud solidaria. Tener sensibilidad al cambio social. Demostrar disposición para el trabajo en equipo. Asumir un actitud de liderazgo. DIMENSION PROFESIONAL Preparación profesional de alta calidad. Dominio de las asignaturas que imparte. Sólida preparación filosófica y desarrollo psico motor. Demostrar liderazgo y auto desarrollo permanente. Ser un orientador y facilitador del aprendizaje. Capacidad para analizar y aplicar innovaciones pedagógicas, técnicas y grupales. = 6.2 Introducción al E-learning Definición: Es un sistema de formación interactivo para desarrollar programas de enseñanza, que hace uso masivo de los medios electrónicos para llegar a un alumnado generalmente remoto. García (s/f) lo define como: “capacitación no presencial que, a través de plataformas tecnológicas, posibilita y flexibiliza el acceso y el tiempo en el proceso de enseñanza-aprendizaje, adecuándolos a las habilidades, necesidades y disponibilidades de cada discente, además de garantizar ambientes de aprendizaje colaborativos mediante el uso de herramientas de comunicación síncrona y asíncrona, potenciando en suma el proceso de gestión basado en competencias”. Podemos distinguir dos modalidades básicas de E-Learning: - E-Learning: cuando el conocimiento se distribuye de manera exclusiva por Internet. - B-Learning ó Blended Learning: cuando se combina el aprendizaje a distancia con el aprendizaje presencial. Aunque el término más generalizado es e-learning, existen otros que significan prácticamente lo mismo: formación on-line, educación virtual, teleformación, entre otros. Características. Según Cabero (2006), las características del Elearning son: - Permite que los estudiantes vayan a su propio ritmo de aprendizaje - Es una formación basada en el concepto de formación en el momento en que se necesita ''(''just-in-time training) - Permite la combinación de diferentes materiales (auditivos, visuales y audiovisuales) - Con una sola aplicación puede atenderse a un mayor número de estudiantes - El conocimiento es un proceso activo de construcción - Tiende a reducir el tiempo de formación de las personas - Tiende a ser interactiva, tanto entre los participantes en el proceso (profesor y estudiantes) como con los contenidos - Tiende a realizarse de forma individual, sin que ello signifique la renuncia a la realización de propuestas colaborativas - Puede utilizarse en el lugar de trabajo y en el tiempo disponible por parte del estudiante - Es flexible - Tenemos poca experiencia en su uso - No siempre disponemos de los recursos estructurales y organizativos para su puesta en funcionamiento. Elementos del elearning Los principales elementos de que consta un sistema elearning son: - Sistema de Gestión o LMS5 (Learning Management System), es el elemento alrededor del cual giran los demás elementos del sistema. Es un software para servidores de Internet o de intranets que tiene las siguientes funcionalidades: gestión de usuarios, gestión de los cursos, gestión de herramientas de comunicación como foros de discusión, charlas, videoconferencias, pizarras online, entre otros. - Contenidos o courseware, que es precisamente el material de aprendizaje que se pone a disposición del alumno. Estos contenidos pueden presentarse en forma de WBT (Web Based Training), que son cursos online en los que se integra elementos multimedia e interactividad y que permiten que el alumno avance por el contenido del curso y tenga posibilidad de evaluar lo aprendido. También se pueden presentar los contenidos en forma de aula virtual, que está basada en la comunicación mediante videoconferencia complementada, por ejemplo, con una presentación de diapositivas o con explicaciones en una pizarra virtual. - Sistemas de comunicación. Pueden ser síncronos o asíncronos. Los sistemas síncronos son aquellos que tienen comunicación entre los usuarios en tiempo real. Entre las herramientas que utilizan este tipo de comunicación estan los chats o las videoconferencias. Los sistemas asíncronos carecen de comunicación en tiempo real pero ofrecen la posibilidad de que las aportaciones de los usuarios queden registradas y que se puedan estudiar con detenimiento antes de ofrecer una respuesta. Entre las herramientas que utilizan este tipo de comunicación podemos citar a los foros de discusión o al correo electrónico. = = 6.3. ENTORNOS VIRTUALES DE APRENDIZAJE Un Entornos virtuales de aprendizaje'' es entonces un conjunto heterogéneos de recursos que comparten el entorno digital y la tecnología de internet de modo sinérgico para posibilitar un nuevo modo de interacción humana orientada a la exploración y el aprendizaje. Aspectos que incluye este entorno: 1. Recursos de contenidos en formatos de pagina web (programas, temas, casos prácticos, etc.) 2. Repositorios de recursos de conocimientos, que recogen dinámicamente (inclusión de URL y un resumen) los hallazgo de la utilización de de agentes inteligentes y su inclusión como web. 3. Servicios de clases virtuales por medio de Streaming de audio y video de la asignatura, de modo que el alumno pueda asistir virtualmente a ellas en un tiempo real o tiempo diferido. 4. Utilización del chat para tutorías virtuales, junto a un servicio de mensajería personal instantánea (tipo MSM de Microsoft)y de video conferencias por internet. 5. Dispositivos de comunicación virtual. Estos dispositivos la popularización del conocido “groupware” en un modo no centralizado (peer to peer). Este sentido Turoff 1995 señala que un aula virtual es un entorno, plataforma o software a través del cual el ordenador simula una clase real permitiendo el desarrollo de las actividades de enseñanza y aprendizaje habituales. De igual modo afirma que una “clase virtual es un entorno de enseñanza y aprendizaje inserto en un sistema de comunicación mediado por ordenador”. A través de ese entorno el alumno puede acceder y desarrollar una serie de acciones que son las propias de un proceso de enseñanza presencial como conversar, leer documentos, realizar ejercicios, formular preguntas al docente, trabajar en equipo, etc. Todo ello de forma simulada sin que medie una interacción física entre docentes y discentes. Elementos conceptuales del EVE-A (Entorno Virtual de Enseñanza-Aprendizaje). Un entorno virtual de enseñanza/aprendizaje (EVE/A) es un conjunto de facilidades informáticas y telemáticas para la comunicación y el intercambio de información en el que se desarrollan procesos de enseñanza/aprendizaje. En un EVE/A interactúan, fundamentalmente, profesores y estudiantes. Sin embargo, la naturaleza del medio impone la participación en momentos clave del proceso de otros roles: administrador del sistema informático, expertos en media, personal de apoyo, etc. Los problemas fundamentales que debe afrontar un EVE/A se resumen en un término: heterogeneidad. En primer lugar, heterogeneidad del ancho de banda del canal (entornos intranet/internet), de los tipos de media (texto, hipertexto, gráficos, audio, vídeo, aplicaciones informáticas, interacciones con sistemas informáticos, navegación por bibliotecas virtuales, etc.), de los estudiantes, de los distintos papeles que es necesario desempeñar de manera coordinada (profesores, tutores, diseñadores del currículum, administrador de sistemas, expertos en media, expertos en la elaboración de contenidos, etc.). Finalmente, la heterogeneidad de las plataformas hardware/software desde las que se debe poder acceder al sistema implica adoptar protocolos estandarizados y abiertos para los cuales existan aplicaciones suficientemente experimentadas. A nivel conceptual cuando nos planteamos el diseño de un EVE-A desde dos niveles diferentes: 1. Interfaz del Usuario (o "front-end"): Teniendo en cuenta que los usuarios serán básicamente de tres tipos: profesores, alumnos y administradores del sistema, considerándolos, si es posible, de un modo independiente tanto a nivel de hardware como de software. 2. El Módulo de Enseñanza-Aprendizaje (o "back-end"): Se han de poder implementar en este entorno todos los servicios que se requieren para el óptimo desarrollo de los procesos de E-A. Tanto en el diseño como en el proceso de implementación de entornos de formación a distancia y de trabajo colaborativo se han utilizado aplicaciones de Internet y herramientas para la presentación de los materiales en formato multimedia. Desde el punto de vista de su uso podemos clasificar estas aplicaciones en dos apartados: * Herramientas de comunicación/colaboración: orientadas a facilitar la comunicación y el uso de la información tanto a nivel individual como a nivel grupal. * Herramientas de navegación y búsqueda: orientadas a facilitar al usuario la búsqueda y recuperación de la información en función de sus necesidades. Si nos centramos en el primer grupo, herramientas para la comunicación y la colaboración, apropiadas para su uso en un EVE-A, hemos de distinguir entre dos grupos de herramientas: * Heramientas para la Comunicación Asíncrona: pensadas para la comunicación en tiempo no real (correo-e, news). * Herramientas para la Comunicación Síncrona: pensadas para los procesos de comunicación en tiempo real (IRC, audio-videoconferencia). Componente para el aprendizaje en los Entornos virtuales ''Aspectos pedagógico-didácticos '' La utilización de espacios virtuales para la formación ha generado nuevos tipos de espacios de enseñanza y también de aprendizaje en los que ni el profesor ni los alumnos necesitan las sesiones cara a cara típicas de los planteamientos presenciales. Por tanto la primera conclusión a la que hemos llegado es que es necesario cambiar nuestra concepción clásica de "profesores de aula". Por todo ello, es necesario revisar los roles clásicos del profesor y los alumnos. En el primer caso, es necesario determinar cuáles son las estrategias que permitirán desarrollar sus funciones en un entorno de estas características. También será necesario revisar los elementos clave de la profesionalización docente en entornos de formación presenciales. Además, el profesor, para poder desarrollar su función docente en un entorno tecnológico deberá contar necesariamente con un buen dominio de la tecnología a nivel de usuario (como mínimo) y será tanto más creativo e innovador cuanta más capacidad tenga para comprender (aunque no tendrá que diseñar) todos los aspectos técnicos. Del mismo modo, también cambia el rol de los alumnos. Los alumnos tendrán una parte activa en el proceso de E-A y no sólo pasiva (de meros receptores) como suele ocurrir con frecuencia en los entornos presenciales. Los feed-backs que ellos puedan generar dentro del sistema serán fundamentales para que el sistema sea capaz de adaptarse a las necesidades de los usuarios. El uso de sistemas de hipermedia distribuida favorece claramente el desarrollo de materiales curriculares dinámicos, no sólo ricos en contenidos sino también motivadores y fáciles de usar para los alumnos. La parte más compleja de este tipo de material es la que afecta al profesor pues el proceso de diseño y desarrollo de éstos es mucho más complejo que el diseño y desarrollo de materiales escritos (en formato clásico). El hecho de diseñar unos materiales sin tener unos buenos referentes de los potenciales usuarios, ni una concepción clara de los objetivos que se pretenden conseguir pueden generar procesos de aprendizaje en los alumnos muy caóticos a la vez que disminuir y restar efectividad al proceso de formación. ''Aspectos tecnológicos '' Simplicidad, independencia de plataformas y flexibilidad son los principales objetivos en el diseño de aplicaciones basadas en Internet y orientadas a la educación y a la formación. Creemos que es fundamental separar la interfaz de usuario del funcionamiento lógico de las aplicaciones a nivel técnico pues éste debe ser flexible y extensible en función de las necesidades que se vayan generando tanto en el propio entorno como en cada uno de sus usuarios. 6.3 Entornos Virtuales de Aprendizaje = 6.4 Herramientas para la Educación en Línea AMIGOS a quien le correspondía esta parte?? voy a colocar algo (ustedes luego lo revisan en la propuesta definitiva desde word (Genoveva) El término descrito en la página http://www.maestrosdelweb.com/editorial/queeswiki/, es de origen hawaiano que significa: rápido. Comúnmente para abreviar esta palabra se utiliza Wiki y en términos tecnológicos es un software para la creación de contenido de forma colaborativa. Wiki es el nombre que el programador de Oregón, Ward Cunningham, escogió para su invento, en 1994: un sistema de creación, intercambio y revisión de información en la web, de forma fácil y automática. Todos hemos escuchado de la famosa enciclopedia que se dio a conocer en el 2001 denominada Wikipedia, la cual hoy aglutina más de un millón de artículos en Inglés y 100,000 en español. Esta enciclopedia permite a los usuarios accesar y modificar sus contenidos. Un Wiki sirve para crear páginas web de forma rápida y eficaz, además ofrece gran libertad a los usuarios, incluso para aquellos usuarios que no tienen muchos conocimientos de informática ni programación, permite de forma muy sencilla incluir textos, hipertextos, documentos digitales, enlaces y demás. La finalidad de un Wiki es permitir que varios usuarios puedan crear páginas web sobre un mismo tema, de esta forma cada usuario aporta un poco de su conocimiento para que la página web sea más completa, creando de esta forma una comunidad de usuarios que comparten contenidos acerca de un mismo tema o categoría. Los promotores de la enciclopedia libre universal, comparten sus definiciones de un Wiki, Javier de la Cueva afirma un wiki es: "Un gigantesco tablón de anuncios donde cualquiera puede poner sus notas, borrar o modificar las de otros o crear enlaces". Por otro lado Juan Antonio Ruiz: "Son sitios web escritos en colaboración por un grupo de usuarios, que tratan sobre un mismo tema. Cualquiera que llega a un Wiki puede participar de inmediato y sus aportaciones son comentadas, ampliadas o corregidas por el resto. Para mi, es la primera herramienta verdaderamente útil en la gestión del conocimiento en red". BLOGS “Un blog, o en español también una bitácora, es un sitio web periódicamente actualizado que recopila cronológicamente textos o artículos de uno o varios autores, apareciendo primero el más reciente, donde el autor conserva siempre la libertad de dejar publicado lo que crea pertinente. El nombre bitácora está basado en los cuadernos de bitácora, cuadernos de viaje que se utilizaban en los barcos para relatar el desarrollo del viaje y que se guardaban en la bitácora. Aunque el nombre se ha popularizado en los últimos años a raíz de su utilización en diferentes ámbitos, el cuaderno de trabajo o bitácora ha sido utilizado desde siempre. Este término inglés blog o weblog proviene de las palabras web y log ('log' en inglés = diario). El término bitácora, en referencia a los antiguos cuadernos de bitácora de los barcos, se utiliza preferentemente cuando el autor escribe sobre su vida propia como si fuese un diario, pero publicado en la web (en línea)” (http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blog). USO EDUCATIVO DEL BLOG “El término web-log lo acuñó Jorn Barger en el 97 para referirse a un diario personal en línea que su autor o autores actualizan constantemente. Más adelante, las dos palabras “Web” y “log”, se comprimieron para formar una sola, “Weblog” y luego, la anterior, se convirtió en una muy corta: “Blog”. En pocas palabras, un blog es un sitio Web que facilita la publicación instantánea de entradas (posts) y permite a sus lectores dar retroalimentación al autor en forma de comentarios. Las entradas quedan organizadas cronológicamente iniciando con la más reciente. Un blog requiere poco o ningún conocimiento sobre la codificación HTML y muchos sitios de uso libre (sin costo) permiten crear y alojar blogs. Algunos de los más populares incluyen a: WordPress; Blogger; Livejournal; Xanga y Edublogs. SECOND LIFE La página http://www.cibersociedad.net/congres2006/gts/comunicacio., identifica a Second Life como un entorno virtual donde cualquier persona puede participar creando su propio personaje. Todo lo que existe en Second Life es aquello que sus residentes crean y hacen. Diferentes interacciones se llevan a cabo en esta segunda vida y pueden ser objeto de estudios sociológicos diversos, aunque a lo largo de este artículo nos centraremos en discernir que tipo de acciones de formación y aprendizaje se llevan a cabo y de que manera. Para una mayor comprensión del objeto final de estudio, el artículo se estructura en dos partes complementarias, una primera que nos habla de Second Life, su funcionamiento, sus puntos característicos y las estructuras sociales y de comunicación que ha generado, mientras que una segunda parte se centra en las tendencias emergentes de e-learning que podemos ver en marcha en este nuevo mundo que es Second Life. Second Life (en adelante SL), es un mundo virtual en 3D con interacciones de multijugador. La estructura es parecida a los MMORPG (massively multiplayer online role playing games) clásicos como Ever Quest o World of Warcraft, aunque al no tener un objetivo definido (conquistar a los otros, extender un imperio...), las peculiaridades de su economía, su capacidad de automatización y la creación de objetos nuevos dentro del juego conservando los derechos de propiedad, lo hacen particular y muy atractivo para todo tipo de públicos. En SL, los residentes (así se autodenominan), viajan por una tierra virtual, hacen amistades y crean grupos afines, compran y venden objetos virtuales, crean casas y comercios, trabajan y viven. Y su trascendencia va más allá de la vida virtual. "I'm not building a game. I'm building a new country". (Philip Roseadle, 2006) Las palabras de Philip Rosedale Fundador y CEO de Linden Lab (empresa creadora de SL) son bastante elocuentes. Es un país que crece día a día. Un país ligeramente anárquico y actualmente muy determinado por el dinero, y al mismo tiempo un entorno con tremendas posibilidades y una nueva vía de interacción entre las personas. REDES SOCIALES Una red social es nuestro círculo de conocidos. Este artículo está dedicado a ampliar nuestra red de contactos o network. La consecución de nuestros objetivos depende en parte de la gestión de nuestras redes sociales y por ello ampliar el círculo de conocidos, fortalecer nuestras relaciones y ayudar a los demás para ser ayudado contribuirá a nuestro éxito, así se define en http://www.innatia.com/s/c-coaching/a-que-son-redes-sociales.html También se puede hablar de las redes sociales educativas que son referidas en eduredes.ning.com como un lugar de intercambio de experiencias en la administración de redes sociales educativas, uso docente de las redes, posibilidades y todo lo que implica el uso de las redes sociales con fines educativos y relacionadas con la educación. Resulta importante el extracto de de la ponencia del Dr. Gustavo Aruguete, acerca de Redes Sociales.en las Jornadas sobre Gestión en Organizaciones del Tercer Sector en la Universidad Di Tella de Buenos Aires, Argentina, en noviembre de 2001, enfatizada en la página www.maestrosdelweb.com/editorial/redessociales/, el que indica: “las redes son formas de interacción social, definida como un intercambio dinámico entre personas, grupos e instituciones en contextos de complejidad. Un sistema abierto y en construcción permanente que involucra a conjuntos que se identifican en las mismas necesidades y problemáticas y que se organizan para potenciar sus recursos. Una sociedad fragmentada en minorías aisladas, discriminadas, que ha desvitalizado sus redes vinculares, con ciudadanos carentes de protagonismo en procesos transformadores, se condena a una democracia restringida. La intervención en red es un intento reflexivo y organizador de esas interacciones e intercambios, donde el sujeto se funda a sí mismo diferenciándose de otros.” Marcelo Zamora que es quien incluye el extracto, aporta: “no difiere lo dicho sobre una red grupal y lo que sucede a nivel subjetivo en Internet, al menos en las que se dedican a propiciar contactos afectivos nuevos como lo son las redes de búsqueda de pareja, amistad o compartir intereses sin fines de lucro. En las redes sociales en Internet tenemos la posibilidad de interactuar con otras personas aunque no las conozcamos, el sistema es abierto y se va construyendo obviamente con lo que cada suscripto a la red aporta, cada nuevo miembro que ingresa transforma al grupo en otro nuevo. La red no es lo mismo si uno de sus miembros deja de ser parte. Intervenir en una red social empieza por hallar allí otros con quienes compartir nuestros intereses, preocupaciones o necesidades y aunque no sucediera más que eso, eso mismo ya es mucho porque rompe el aislamiento que suele aquejar a la gran mayoría de las personas, lo cual suele manifestarse en retraimiento y otras veces en excesiva vida social sin afectos comprometidos”•. BUSCADORES “Los buscadores en Internet, son programas dentro de un sitio o página web, los cuales, al ingresar palabras claves, operan dentro de la base de datos del mismo buscador y recopilan todas las páginas posibles, que contengan información relacionada con la que se busca. Por ende, en los buscadores, sólo se necesita ingresar la palabra clave o el concepto que se desea preguntar y el programa del buscador, entregará una lista de páginas que contienen aquella información. Existen básicamente dos tipos de buscadores en Internet. Están los buscadores de Internet tipo directorio, y los que operan mediante robots o arañas. Los primeros, los buscadores en Internet tipo directorios, funcionan igual que cualquier directorio existente. Como por ejemplo, las páginas blancas o amarillas que pueden llegar a existir en los distintos países. Estos directorios clasifican y orden la información, según categorías preestablecidas. Dentro de los buscadores en Internet tipo directorios, los más famosos son Yahoo (el primero en gran escala de su tipo), y Dmoz o el open directory proyect, directorio cuya particularidad es que opera mediante editores voluntarios de todo el mundo. Ahora, si hablamos de los buscadores en Internet que operan mediante robots, estamos hablando de sitios como Google, una de las páginas más visitadas y exitosas en la búsqueda de información. Es en estos tipos de sitios, en que las palabras claves, juegan un papel primordial, mayor que en los otros buscadores de Internet. Ya que por medio de estas palabras, es que el buscador va, valga la redundancia, buscando las páginas o documentos que contienen estas palabras o títulos, y las ordenan según su preponderancia o relevancia, en comparación a la palabra clave. Otros buscadores tipo robot conocidos, son Yahoo (además de poseer un directorio), y Ask Jeeves. Otra denominación común para los buscadores que operan a través de robots es la de motores de búsqueda, que es lo mismo. Los robots o arañas son programas que escudriñan la web siguiendo los links o enlaces que van encontrando en las diferentes páginas. Estas arañas no descansan nunca, descubriendo cada vez nuevas páginas en la red. Unos de los robots más conocidos son el Googlebot, de Google, el Slurp, de Yahoo, y el MSN bot, de MSN search.”(http://www.misrespuestas.com/que-son-los-buscadores-en-internet.html) Según la página http://kuaest.blogspot.com/2009/10/tipos-buscadores.html, los buscadores que existen en Internet se dividen en diferentes clases según su funcionamiento, como los motores de búsqueda, los metabuscadores o multibuscadores y los índices o directorios; su tema, entre los que se encuentran los genéricos y los temáticos; así como su ámbito geográfico, como los nacionales, internacionales, regionales, locales, etc. = 6.5 Metodología PACIE PACIE es una metodología que permite el uso de las TIC's como un soporte a los procesos de aprendizaje y autoaprendizaje, dando realce al esquema pedagógico de la educación real. Toma como elementos esenciales a la motivación y al acompañamiento, a la riqueza de la diferencia, a la calidad y a la calidez versus la cantidad y la frialdad. Adiciona a la comunicación y exposición de la información, procesos sociales que apoyan la criticidad y análisis de los datos para construir conocimiento, mediante el compartir educativo. Con PACIE ya no sólo se: informa, expone y enseña, sino que se crea, se educa, se guía y... se comparte... De acuerdo a Pedro Camacho, la metodología PACIE tiene sus fases: PRESENCIA Primera Fase, la comunicación debe basarse en el campo virtual conservando la imagen corporativa institucional, es necesario, hacer un cambio en la información textual y lineal, por una hiper (vínculos) y multi medial (videos, imágenes), ocupar recursos. No es justificable tener una página blanca con negro, se debe dar vida a ese campus. ALCANCE Una planificación que permita crear una secuencia delicada y paulatina de la inclusión de diferentes, asignaturas, a los procesos de educación virtual, este proceso paulatino evitará grandes impactos en las secciones de las comunidades de aprendizaje, y romper barreras que se puedan presentar. CAPACITACION La comunidad educativa, y el docente deben capacitarse de forma permanente en uso de tecnología y en estrategias de educación, de motivación, en lo constructivista, en desarrollo de destrezas de tolerancia, que se encuentren listos para la interacción humana, para rompe el paradigma de una educación virtual fría e inhumana. Docente debe defender el hecho de que no puede ser reemplazado por al tecnología, pero debe estar preparado, fuera de sus actividades, la comunicación entre él y el técnico en el aula virtual, no debe permitir que otro le ayude a comunicar, debe ser él quien comunique en su aula, el docente debe estar listo para enfrentar el nuevo reto. INTERACCION Deben utilizarse procesos comunicacionales desde diferentes puntos de la comunidad de aprendizaje, la comunidad debe sentirse comunicada, de forma abierta. Debe haberse inmiscuida en mejoras del aprendizaje, ahora no solo es el correo, sino el avatar, en 3D, una videoconferencia, enviar y recibir videos, generar trabajos en equipo, que las reuniones académicas puedan realizarse a través e internet, del skype, ya no se pueden utilizar solo los medios convencionales. ELEARNING Las tics y la inclusión de estas, hemos logrado fomentar el constructivismo, una educación práctica y experimental, que los estudiantes tengan habilidades y destrezas para poner en práctica conocimientos, también programas, que nos permitan poner a prueba a los estudiantes, para que estén acostumbrados a un mundo nuevo, con problemas reales, la teoría no solo es un adicional, sino lo que se ha generado través de la interacción. Lo e-learning cambia la educación, una educación que genera conocimientos y no transmite la información, como lastimosamente se hace. = '''Metodología' El presente estudio corresponde a una investigación de campo de carácter descriptivo, puesto que permitirá proponer un Programa de Capacitación dirigido a los docentes de la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo - Ecuador, para el uso de las Tecnologías de Información y Comunicación (TIC´s) en el proceso de enseñanza aprendizaje. La investigación de campo es definida en el Manual de Trabajo de Grado de Especialización y Maestría y Tesis Doctorales (2006), como: El análisis sistemático de problemas en la realidad, con el propósito bien sea de describirlos, interpretarlos, entender su naturaleza y factores constituyentes, explicar sus causas y efectos, o predecir su ocurrencia, haciendo uso de métodos característicos de cualquiera de los paradigmas o enfoques de investigación conocidos o en desarrollo. (p.18) En este sentido, se busca interpretar la información recolectada directamente de los sujetos que conforman la población de estudio, es decir los docentes de la Unidad Educativa Pensionado Olivo – Ecuador, para luego describir las necesidades de formación de dichos docentes y elaborar la propuesta de capacitación. Para el montaje, desarrollo y ejecución del producto, en este caso el programa de capacitación docente, se utilizó la Metodología PACIE (ob. cit) en sus tres primeras fases, a saber, Presencia, Alcance y Capacitación. Por último, para la creación y evaluación del producto, se utilizó el Ciclo del Diseño, el cual es un modelo que pretende ser el instrumento central para ayudar a crear y evaluar productos y soluciones en respuesta a los desafíos. Categoría:GUION PROMOCIONAL